The Administrative Core is responsible for management of study resources, integrating scientific research goals of the Einstein Aging Study Program Project, serving as a liaison with collaborators, recruitment and follow-up of study participants, and working with the Clinical Core to triage subjects to the various projects. These functions are carried out in cooperation with four established committees. The Administrative Core works with the Long Term Planning Committee to establish programmatic priorities, allocate resources to meet individual project goals and coordinate the sharing of resources across projects. With the Scientific/ Administrative Committee, the Core monitors subject recruitment and retention, supervises data management, reviews scientific advances and progress at regular meetings, coordinates data collection and communication with the Mayo Clinic-Jacksonville site, promotes scientific collaborations with other Einstein aging programs, and oversees the sharing of resources with investigators at other institutions. With the Fiscal Oversight Committee, the Administrative Core manages budgets and personnel, and communicates with the Einstein administration. The Administrative Core relies on an External Advisory Committee to provide input regarding analytic approaches, and study procedures, and then is responsible for implementing their recommendations and suggestions. The Administrative Core manages the relationships of the EAS external to our institution. This includes the preparation of annual progress reports for the National Institute on Aging and the Einstein Committee on Clinical Investigations, and fostering liaisons with community groups, senior citizen organizations and local nursing homes to enhance community relationships and study participation. Finally, the Administrative Core is responsible for the recruitment and retention of a systematic community residing sample of older adults. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating administrative, scientific, and fiscal activities of the Program Project. Given the multidisciplinary nature of this Program Project and the complexity of successfully following a large cohort of both cognitively intact and cognitively compromised subjects, strong leadership and teamwork is necessary for our success.